amnesia
by M3GAN
Summary: Heero and Duo are being jerks to Wufei. But its alwayse fun until someone gets hurt... Now Trowa has amnisea again...


I dont own Gundam Wing.  
  
(Heero and Duo are riding Wufeis bike down the back alley with Wufei running close behind)  
  
Wufei(running out of breath): you...you bastards!  
  
Duo(sitting backwards on the bike facing Wufei): c'mon Wu-man, I thought you could run faster than that!  
  
Heero(driving the bike): he still chasin' us?  
  
Duo: heh! he just fell!  
  
(Heero looks back to see) (the bike hits a hole in the ground and speeds into the yard where Trowa is watering the grass)  
  
Trowa: aah! look out!  
  
Heero: Trowa! (Heero tries to turn but skids into Trowa)  
  
Trowa(lying on the ground): X_x  
  
Duo(sitting on the ground): oh my god! Wufei's gonna catch up! run! ....oh and we killed Trowa...  
  
Heero: .......  
  
Wufei(finaly running into the yard gasping for air): you two....are......dead......huh? ....oh crap!....what happend?!  
  
Duo: what's it look like?!  
  
Wufei: oh no....crap....uh....what do we do now!?  
  
Duo: well I guess we've no choice but to tell....or we can pretend we never saw anything and play dumb  
  
(Wufei, Heero, and Duo walk into the house drooping their heads in shame)  
  
Milliardo(glareing at them): .....what did you do?  
  
Heero: ...um....  
  
(Sally puts the tv on Mute so she, Quatre, Hilde, and Releena can listen)  
  
Heero: we...uh...we stole a bicycle, and hit a cat...  
  
Milliardo: WHAT!? you dumbasses! you're telling me you can't see a cat?!  
  
Hilde: did you wreck the bike?!  
  
Duo: kinda'  
  
Quatre: is the kitty ok?  
  
Wufei: uh...no Quatre, I don't think the kitty's ok  
  
Milliardo(walking towards the door): well, better go see who's cat and bike it was...  
  
Duo: wait!  
  
Milliardo: ...is there something you're not telling us?  
  
Duo(looks worridly at Wufei and Heero): uh...ya see, what Heero said is true.... just replace the word bicycle with motorcycle, and the word cat with..... Trowa....  
  
Milliardo: ....you ....hit ...Trowa?  
  
(Duo, Heero, and Wufei look down and nod 'yes')  
  
Quatre: O.O  
  
Milliardo: ....you...IDIOTS!!! (Milliardo advances on them to strangle Duo, but Hilde does it first as Releena does to Heero and Sally does to Wufei)  
  
Wufei(trying to pry Sallys hands off his neck): ack! I didn't do anything! onna!  
  
Duo(Hilde wrapping his braid around his neck choking him): yea! Hilde! It was Heeros crappy driving!  
  
Heero(struggling to get out of Releenas painful arm twist): when did she get so strong?!  
  
(a few days later at the hospital)  
  
(Trowa wakes up)  
  
Quatre: Trowa! you're awake!  
  
Trowa: what? Trowa? who are you people? who am I?! (feeling his hair) What the hell?  
  
Quatre: ...you don't remember?  
  
Doctor: it's amnesia, I thought this would happen  
  
Duo: hey doc? Is it true that if a person has amnesia, you can wack em' on the head and their memory will come back?  
  
Doctor: no, that will just do more damage...  
  
Duo: oh..  
  
Doctor: his memory should come back sooner or later, his case isn't that serious (the doctor leaves)  
  
Quatre(with big puffy eyes): Trowa! you'll be back to normal soon!  
  
Trowa: ...what a cry-baby...  
  
Quatre: ......  
  
(a few hours later at the house)  
  
Releena(on the phone with Cathrin): oh no, they need him at the circus tomorrow!  
  
Hilde: what are we gonna' do?!  
  
Sally: don't they have a backup or something?  
  
Heero(pointing to Releenas colorful sweater): just wear that and you can take over for him Releena...  
  
Releena(glaring evily at Heero): ...uh Cathrin, can you call back in awhile? I gotta' take care of something, bye *click  
  
Heero(backing away from her): sorry!  
  
Sally & Hilde: lets get him!  
  
(an hour later at the hospital)  
  
(Trowa wakes up)  
  
Heero(in the bed next to him): hey Trowa...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
(Heero has a black eye and a bandage around his head)  
  
(Duo, Releena, Hilde, Sally, and Wufei come in)  
  
Duo: man Heero! what did you do?!  
  
Hilde(whispering to Releena and Sally): I kinda' hope he lost his memory as well, cauz I realy don't want him to remember that...  
  
Heero: why is it every time I say something, someone gets hurt...  
  
Releena(hugging Heero): aww I'm sorry Heero... I was just already realy mad at you  
  
Sally: well that should teach him a lesson  
  
Duo: what? that girls hunt in packs? we already know that...  
  
(Sally raises her fist at Duo)  
  
Duo: ah! sorry!  
  
Wufei: well I have good news for Trowa, and bad news for Heero. Trowa, you get to go home, and Heero, you.... get to go home  
  
Trowa: ...home?  
  
Sally: er...with us  
  
(at home)  
  
(Quatre sees Heero)  
  
Quatre: oh my god, Heero! what happend?  
  
Heero: I got beat up...  
  
Quatre: by who?  
  
(Sally, Releena, and Hilde grin)  
  
Heero: ...by..... men, three realy big, strong men  
  
Wufei(showing Torwa around): weeell here's your room, here's my room, there's Quatres room, there's the bathroom, that's our kitchen, there's the living room, Heero will be there most of the time...  
  
Trowa: ...... kay...  
  
(Trowa walks into his room)  
  
(an hour later)  
  
(Duo is sitting beside Trowa showing him his stuff)  
  
Duo(handing Trowa a cd): do you remember Linkin Park?  
  
(Trowa shakes his head)  
  
Duo(handing him another cd): what about System Of A Down?  
  
(Trowa shakes his head)  
  
Quatre: lets try something else...  
  
(Quatre flashes a picture of Harry Potter in Trowas face)  
  
Quatre: Quick! who's this?!  
  
Trowa: //.O uh! Homer Simpson!?  
  
(Duo bursts out in laughter)  
  
Quatre: -.-"  
  
(someone knocks at the door)  
  
Releena(answering it): hi Cathrin!  
  
Cathrin: is Trowa here!?  
  
Releena: I'm sorry, but he-  
  
Cathrin: TROWA! where have you been?! the show starts in half an hour! get your ass down there! (Cathrin grabs Trowa by the arm and drags him out the door)  
  
Quatre: oh no! Trowa!  
  
Duo: I have a fun idea for the afternoon! lets go see the circus!  
  
(at the circus before the show)  
  
Trowa(looking puzzled at his clown outfit): ??? uh, I think there's been a mistake here...  
  
(some men grab Trowa and tie his arms and legs to a large, decorated board)  
  
Trowa(looking at the audience): ???  
  
(Cathrin throws a knife, and it slices into the wood beside Trowas head)  
  
Trowa(stairing at the sharp blade): //.O"  
  
(Trowa starts squirming)  
  
Cathrin: Trowa, stand still  
  
Releena(in the audience): oh my god! poor Trowa!  
  
(after the act, Trowa is un-tied and staggers to the back room)  
  
Cathrin: Trowa! what were you doing out there? you know you're not supposto move!  
  
(Quatre, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, and Releena try to go to the back, but the guards wont let them)  
  
Cathrin(peeking through the curtain): now Trowa, you'd better not mess up like that in the next act...the lion looks pretty vicious today...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: what's Trowas next act Hilde?  
  
Hilde(looking at the manual): oooh! the lion ride! ...oh....  
  
(they watch as Trowa walks out to the centure circle looking pretty confused)  
  
Quatre(covering his eyes): I can't watch!  
  
(the lion bursts from the cage and charges Trowa)  
  
Trowa: //.O" aah! holy crap!  
  
(Trowa faints)  
  
(the puzzled lion pauses and stares at the unconscious Trowa)  
  
Duo: BOOO!  
  
(Sally cuffs Duo in the back of the head)  
  
(men come and carry Trowa away)  
  
ring leader: uh....sorry about that folks! now for the next show..  
  
(Cathrin splashes Trowa with cold water to wake him up)  
  
Trowa: uuuuugh.... crazy lion...  
  
Cathrin(slaps Trowa): what's wrong with you Trowa! are you trying to kill yourself again?!  
  
Trowa: //.* wait... I.... I'm Trowa!  
  
Cathrin: well duh!  
  
Trowa(standing up): and this is the circus I work at! I'm a clown!! (Trowa runs outside)  
  
Guard: ??? what's wrong with him?! (pointing at Trowa running around outside)  
  
Cathrin: that kid's on dope...  
  
(Heero hears Trowa yelling outside) Heero(standing up and running towards the exit): I hear something  
  
(everyone follows him)  
  
(sure enough, they see Trowa running around)  
  
Trowa: Quatre! I can remember stuff!  
  
Quatre: great!  
  
Trowa: you're Releena, you're Wufei, you're Duo.... and Heero.... you're the ones who HIT ME WITH THE MOTORCYCLE!!  
  
(Trowa grab Duo and Heero by their necks)  
  
Quatre(hugging Trowa): Im so glad everything's back to normal!  
  
Owari 


End file.
